Demention of the Mind
by Phayte
Summary: The little red gem was really a fascinating thing, and it has Tohma chasing Shuichi around N-G Incorporated, much to the singer's dismay..TohmaxShuichi (one-sided hypnosis induced) YukixShuichi


_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies...that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

* * *

_This story came off of a challenge from gravity(dot)predilection(dot)org:_

_Someone accidentally hypnotized Tohma and the poor Shachou-sama is declaring his love for Shuichi while chasing him around NG, much to the horror of the young vocalist. A bucket of ice water certainly doesn't work to pull Tohma out of his intoxicated state. **Your goal:** Get Tohma out of his poor state and name the person who hypnotized him. Your story must be at least **1000** words in length._

* * *

"Oh Tohma-kun look! Shu-chan gave me this cool necklace thing!" Seguchi Tohma, with his perfectly straight, seemly back turned to the door, had nearly jumped out of his skin when Ryuichi came charging into his office waving a red gen dangling from a long gilded chain around like it was the greatest thing he had ever received. Said door, that was now nicely lodged into the wall behind it, was SUPPOSED to be locked, but, then again, he never did put much by Sakuma Ryuichi. The man was a genious in many areas, if he did not seem so most of the time. 

"Ryuichi, shouldn't you be recording the vocals for our new single?" Honestly, there was only one other person who could slack off as much, if not more than, Ryu.

"I'm taking a break. Just look at it Tohma-kun! It's so sparkly! Shu-chan said he found it in a bunch of his old stuff and didn't want it anymore so he gave it to ME!"

Tohma placed two fingers on his forehead, counting up, then back, from ten. Ryuichi was one of his best friends, had been for quite some time. "Ryu-" looking up, Tohma saw the little red gem as it caught the bright afternoon sunlight. It twinkled merrily as it swung in a lazy arc, back and fourth. Really, the thing was fascinating . . .

"Shuichi told me it was some hypnosis gem or something, isn't that so cool! If I can get the hang of this," Ryuichi jiggled the chain slightly, causing it to swing faster. Tohma's eyes followed it diligently, "then I can make people do stuff! Hmm, lesse, like K dance all funny maybe, although he does do that anyway sometimes." Ryuichi tapped his chin in thought, "I could make everyone fall in love with Shuichi-chan!" The vocalist jumped up in the air, shouting gleefully at his stroke of genius, "he could have lots of people love hiim and he'd be pika-pika forever! Then he wouldn't have to be hurt by Yuki-san anymore! Right Tohma? Tohma?" Ryuichi leaned across the desk to his bandmate, who seemed to be staring past the opposite wall to something Ryuichi would never see.

"Love . . . Shuichi . . . " The president of N-G Corporations did not even seem to notice he was mumbling.

Ryuichi shrugged and waved his hands and Kumagoro frantically in Tohma's face, "Tohma-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!" Receiving no answer from the seemingly asleep-with-his-eyes-open keyboardist, Ryuichi flicked his nose, threw Kumagoro at it in a "Kumagoro Miracle Beam", danced around the room, and shouted in Tohma's ears. Just as he decided that perhaps dumping Tohma out of his chair would bring the blonde back, Noriko stomped into the room, demanding to know exactly what Ryuichi thought he was doing.

"But Pika-Pika Noriko-chan! Tohma's sleeping and he won't wake up!" Ryu's ancy movements and frantic clutching of Kumagoro, including gnawing on one of the poor bunny's ears, was enough to convince Noriko that something was, in fact, wrong.

"Tohma? Tohma! Wakie-wakie!" She shook him, called in his ear, and poked his shoulders, all to the chorus of "I already tried that Nori-chan" from Ryuichi.

Finally, getting frustrated, the second keyboardist of Nittle Grasper looked Segushi Tohma in the distant eyes, stamped her foot, demanded none-too-kindly to "Snap out of it Tohma!" and snapped her fingers.

Said president seemed to come to life, "Hm? Noriko, what-"

"Never mind." She stated impatiently, "Cummon Ryu, break's over." She grabbed her vocalist by the collar and dragged him from the room, dislodging the door and closing it. "Oh, and Tohma?" Noriko popped her head back into the room for a moment, "go home and sleep every now and then. These all-nighters you pull are killing you." Offering him a warm smile, she disappeared behind the closed office door.

Tohma looked at it curiously for a moment before something much more important slipped into his mind. It involved a young genki singer who, at this very moment, should be working on recording in their assigned studio on, what was it, the fourth floor? Oh well, it would not take much effort to find that out.

* * *

Shuichi had the heaphones pressed to his ears, letting the instrumentals flow through him, waiting for his cue. Shindou Shuichi was in his element, everything was going perfect, Yuki was going to be picking him up after work, he was not in any trouble with anyone, and he'd even finished the song lyrics, all that was left was to record the songs and their part of the album would be done. Life was perfect.

_Drama no shitate no Fake It Moon_

_kodoku o seou Story Tale_

_sameta hitomi de Make It Blue_

Swaying back and forth, he taped his foot to the beet, a wide smile on his face. Shuichi was lost in the music, it was just him and the guitar and synthesizers. This is what he loved about it all, the building climax, the highest point of the song always got his blood pounding and adrenaline running, he lived for this, this was why he was a singer.

There were the synthed drums, that familiar rush exploded within him and he opened his mouth, belting out the lyrics as loud as they would go.

_mabusikiseki o irodoru Smashi_-

It took a moment for Shuichi to figure out that the music was no longer backing him up. His pounding blood and rushing adrenaline just stopped. Many had marveled at such an ability in him, Shuichi's always taken it as normal. Looking around curiously, he tried to figure out what was going on, the door was open, signaling someone had entered, but he had failed to hear. K had convinced him, in no uncertain terms, that he was more than capable to ignoring such distractions. After all, if he could sing with a very nicely polished magnum shoved in his ear, any other distraction could more than be ignored.

A moment later, Shuichi realized everyone, including his unsurpriseable rock of an American manager, was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the man standing in the open doorway. He really must have been into the music to be as out-of-it as he felt, imagining Seguchi Tohma standing in his recording studio, glaring at him beneath shadowing platinum bangs. The shacho had never been in their studio, if anyone had business with Seguchi-sama, or vice-versa, THEY always came to HIM.

And yet, here he stood, arms at his side, eyes not leaving that of Shuichi. Shuichi, for his part, was paranoid, he had not done anything wrong that he could think of. Things were going fine with Yuki, there had been no reason to complain more than usual. For every step Tohma took toward him, Shuichi took one back until there was no space between him and the wall. Everyone else's eyes followed the two.

"Sh-shacho?" Sakano dared to pose the question that was on everyone's mind, but was silenced by a simple absent-minded wave of an expertly manicured hand.

Tohma crossed the few remaining steps between him and the singer plastered against the wall. Shuichi looked like a cornered cat, frantically looked for a way out and away from the rabid dog ready to eat it alive.

In one motion, Tohma took Shuichi's shoulders and pulled the confused boy against him. Shuichi's eyes wanted to pop out of his head, his body went limp as shock chased through it, Seguchi Tohma, big shot president of his record label, keyboardist for the legendary Nittle Grasper, and his long time rival for Yuki Eiri's affections was HUGGING him! Embracing him as if he-

Poor Shu's eyes just about did fall out of his head when he felt Tohma's gentle even breath on his ear. He dared not move, this was all some horrible joke to screw with his brain. People around here seemed to like doing that.

Tohma smirked, something that looked decidedly evil at this moment, "I . . ." Shuichi had to shudder as Tohma's breath brushed his ear ever-so-gently. "love you."

CRACK!

Shuichi reeled backward, everything gone from his mind but insane shock, including the fact that the only thing behind him was a wall. His head connected with it, leaving a nice head-shaped hole and taking him into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Blinking away the blackness, Shuichi finally came fully awake, "Ugh, um, what happ-"

"Good, you're still alive. You hit that wall pretty hard, what'd Seguchi-sama say to you that made you react like that?"

Shuichi took the icepack Hiro offered him and tried to digest the onslaught of words while trying to quell the headache raging through his brain trying to explode it. "H-Hiro? GAH!" Both Shu and Hiro jumped when the pink-haired vocalist set the icepack directly on the large lump on the back of his head, and then cried out in the pain that followed. Life somehow did not seem so perfect anymore.

Hiroshi laughed, "You really are an idiot sometimes aren't you?" Taking the pack from his friend, Hiro placed it ever-so-gently on the pink mass of hair. Shuichi winced, but it was not quite as painful, and slowly became tolerable. "Jees man, you had us all scared, we thought you cracked your skull open or something. People two floors up heard it. Weirdest thing was, when you blacked out, Seguchi-sama freaked out. He was absolutely petrified, K had to take him somewhere and calm him down I guess. Shu?" There was a smirk in his voice, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Was his answer, along with a still-frozen icepack thrown at his head.

"Hey, calm down dude. You're gonna make yourself sick."

Shuichi ceased his babbling tirade instantly and looked at his hands on his lap, "I do feel like I'm gonna throw up . . ."

"Gee, thanks for warning me. It's probably the concussion you undoubtedly gave yourself."

The room descended into silence for a moment, the tension so thick, the only excuse had to be that Shuichi was thinking. Shuichi was the only person in the world Hiro knew of that could create such tension like this when he thought about ANYTHING, you just quite knew what his reaction would be. At any rate, Shuichi was thinking, probably about what Tohma had said, "You're probably thirsty, I'll get ya something to drink. Be right back, and don't move!" Translation: "Think about it and tell me when you're ready. And don't move or you'll hurt yourself even more."

Hiro had the door open and was just about to exit when Shuichi spoke up, "S-Seguchi -sama-"

Sensing that that would be just about all he got out of his friend, Nakano walked back over, sat down beside Shuichi and placed his hand on the undamaged part of his head, "What, did he threaten to fire you again? Man, when will that guy stop taking thing so personal-"

Said man in question chose that moment to barge into the room and shove the guitarist out of the way, as if he were not their in the first place. He landed on the floor with a 'thunk', looking in amazement at his label boss.

"Shuichi-kun, are you alright!"

Shuichi himself inhaled so quickly he that he chocked on the saliva in his mouth. Hiro, I comparison, would not have faired much better if someone had actually struck him with a real brick wall. Kun! And when did Tohma call Bad Luck's vocalist by his first name, and which such adoration! That's it, the world had just ended, sanity had been taken and flushed down the proverbial toilet. Not a single thing made any sense anymore. Shuichi wanted to pass out again, could see the dark spots dancing at the edges of his vision, but he feared what would be next the next time he opened his eyes.

"Shu-kun, say something!" Tohma's wide emerald eyes pleaded with him.

Shuichi thought he preferred it much better when his boss glared at him with icy contempt, as if he had the ability to make the earth open up and swallow the younger man whole. That would be normal, this . . . wasn't.

In this midst of his thoughts, Shuichi's body went tense and his left eye ticked. He did not want to look down, fearing what he would see, but instinct pulled the singer's eyes down to gaze in growing horror at what he saw, and felt. Tohma had his delicate hands on Shuichi's knees, clenching and unclenching them in a gentle massage, and slowly moving up. Meanwhile, the wide emerald eyes still pleaded with him, begging him for a response, preferably a positive one.

Sanity was one-hundred and ten percent out of the door and down the road a few blocks, having lunch with common sense, taking a break as it were. They always seemed to choose the worst possible times.

So, with nothing remaining in his head, Shuichi was left with his survival instincts, the loudest one screaming run, run far and fast. And so he did. Out of the studio door, down the hall, to the left, right, then so on. Apparently, sense of direction had abandoned him as well; figuring it was just part of this scheme to ruin the streak of "perfect life" he had going (it was working by the way) Shuichi just kept going. Probability stated that he had a shost of a chance on making it out of here, he would take what he could get.

* * *

Tohma blinked, somewhat stunned at the fact that Shuichi had so suddenly disappeared. A trail of dust that lead out the door and down a few halls, often over lapping, was slowly settling to the ground. "Just wait Shu-chan, I'll chase you anywhere." The president was smiling his own trademark smile, like a silk sheet covering a hole in the ground with pikes standing at the bottom. He stood and exited the room, cool, calm, and collected.

"So when Shindou-san wakes up, if he feels up to I-" Fujisaki walked into the room, nose buried in some newly penned sheet music for a new single. Upon separating his eyes from it, he dropped the papers and stared. The room was trashed, chairs, tables, and other furnitures were tipped and turned, with their contents scattered and/or shattered, the only plant in the room, a small tree that stood by the window, lay on its side, snapped in half, obviously consequences of Shuichi's hasty retreat. There was still the large hole in the wall where the vocalist's head collided we well. And in the midst of all the rampant chaos, Nakano Hiroshi still looked like someone had smacked him in the face with a sock full of bricks.

Clutching his fists, Suguru fought to keep his voice steady, "I"m going home." Turning on his heels, he left.

* * *

Shuichi had found himself in closet, cleaning supplies adorned multiple shelves scattered throughout the small room, and a few mop buckets sat gathered in a corner. The whole closet smelled like mold and bleach. Shuichi tried not to think about it as he sat in a small puddle of something, it was his lucks as of right now, as a matter of fact, the room seemed to be a manifestation of his mood. "Some kind of spell, he's got to be under some kind of spell, woodoo or something. There's no other explanation. But, what if he's serious? WHY ME!"

Common sense suddenly decided it should get back to work, after all, he was a commision man, if he did not get up and do something, he'd get nothing in exchange. Shuichi seemed to have realized he was in a very uncomfortable, not to mention unsanitary, position, in a, for lack of a better word, nasty room. "I can't just hide in here! J-just because Seguchi-san's being all creepy and possessed, I can't run all the time. Yuki'll come and set everything straight." The singer's resolve strengthened with each word he spoke to himself. By the end of his speech, he was standing, a fist held high in the air, and a triumphant glean in his eyes, despite the fact that about half of the stagnant concoction that made the puddle was now dripping from the seat of his pants. Shuichi did not care, if he even noticed at all, because he was going to go out and face the day. And if Tohma happened to come along, drag him to some secluded spot and have his way with the singer, then Yuki'd show up and fix things, because Yuki was always there when things were messy to help clean them up, or something like that.

So Shuichi cracked the door open, poked his pink head out, looked around, emerged, plastered himself against the very white door, and closed it softly, wincing as the 'click' seemed to echo loud enough to shatter windows. Stepping away, he kept his eyes on the door as if expected Tohma to appear from behind it at any point. What he did not expect was the person who appeared behind him.

"SHU-CHAN NA NO DA!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shuichi probably would have crashed right through the door if Yuki had not ingrained into his brain there was a REASON doors existed. As is, he practically tore the poor thing from its hinges.

Sakuma Ryuichi scratched his head in utter confusion, staring at the abused door that now had an immense crack running right down the middle of it. "Nonsense Kumagoro-chan!" The bunny was instantly held up before Ryuichi, "Shuichi's just high-strung lately! Of course he wants to see us!" Opening the door and stepping in, Ryuichi scowled, "Ew, it's nasty in here. Not a very fun place to hide. Shu-chan! What're you doing in here? There are plenty of other places to hide in this building, I can show you some. Though, I guess it might be a good place, not many people would come in here looking for you. Then again, not many would want to, so no one would find you, then no one would be able to tell you the game was over and you'd won and you'd just sit here in this nasty old clostet forever and no one would dare open the door or even know you were here. Don't worry Shuichi! I've found you so you can come out and not stay in here for the rest of your life!" Ryuichi was clutching Kumagoro close and wailing by the time he finished his frantic spiel.

"S-Sakuma-san?" Shuichi stepped out from behind a shelf, holding a large bottle of some brand-name bleach above his head.

_DRIP_

Ryuichi threw him a fierce glare and for a moment, he was afraid his idol was under the very same spell. Thatis, until the fluffy pink bunny was thrust in his face, its head tilted to the side and glaring at him with those beady black eyes. "Na! Ryu-chan says you have to call him by his name 'cause you make him feel old and Ryu-chan doesn't wanna feel old! He's Shu-chan's friend and friends don't call each other by their last names!"

"Oh," a blush tinged Shuich's cheeks in the dim room, "sorry Kuma-chan, I promise I won't do that again."

_DRIP_

"Kumagoro says he forgives you Shuichi-chan!" Ryuichi's face popped out from behind the bunny. "But what are you doing in here?"

The blush deepened on Shuichi's face. He was reluctant to relay anything of what had occurred to anyone, but he just could not lie to Sakuma Ryuichi, "I-I'm hiding from someone." He had been feeling something dripping on his head, but figured it could just be his conscious urging him to tell the whole truth. "I'm hiding from Seguchi-san-"

"You got Tohma-kun to play hide-and-seek! Oh Shu-kun how'd you do it? I can never seem to get him to play unless we're trying to work. Even then he's not very happy . . ." Once again, Ryuichi started to ramble. Normally Shuichi would jump on the chance to ramble on with his idol, but right now was just not a good time. If Ryuichi was here during work hours, that meant he was probably supposed to be working, which meant he would have the rest of his band, which consequently included Tohma, looking for him.

_DRIP DRIP_

"Well, I think he's under some kind of spell."

_DRIP DRIP DRIP_

"He said some strange things and-and then-" A steady stream of liquid now ran onto his head and down his face. Shu's eyes drifted up to the small, yet growing, crack in the bleach bottle he still held above his head, and the chlorine solution that was now splashing on his pink little head. "ACK!" The bottle flew out of his hands in some random direction and Shuichi bolted for the nearest bathroom, not necessarily concerned about who saw him, with Ryuichi trailing behind calling after him and giggling.

–-

Shuichi agonized at the mirror in the men's room. His pink mop of hair was now, quite literally, bleach blonde, except for a few choice places the bleach had decided not to obstruct. Today was anything but perfect.

"It doesn't look SO bad. A lil' bit weird, but not horrid. Kind of like tie-dyed ya know?" Ryuichi was staring at the back of his fellow singer's head, contemplating the strange coloring of it it. In a sudden grand stroke of genius, Ryu snatched the bandana from his head and secured it over Shuichi's mutated mop. "Now, what's this about Tohma-kun being under some spell?"

The subject of hair was officially dropped and Shuichi could not tell if Ryu had done it on purpose or not. He contemplated the head scarf for a moment before answering, "He'd been acting . . . um, he said . . ."

Ryuichi seemed understand every unspoken word, he nodded then stuck a finger in his mouth, thinking deeply it seemed, "Hm, I KNOW!" The finger popped out and Kumagoro bounced up and down on Ryu's head as he himself jumped in place, "All you have to do is-" Ryuichi smirked as he relayed his master plan to Shuichi in whispers.

* * *

Shuichi walked the corridors of the top floor of N-G Studios Incorporated nervously. Shuffling would have been a better term for it. He fingered the bandana on his head in small wonderment, not enough to override the mass of butterflies flitting through his stomach of course. Any other day, he would be in aw at such an act of friendship from Sakuma Ryuichi. They had been 'friends' for quite some time, but Shuichi was never entirely able to drop the fan-boy persona. Well, today he would welcome anything good happening. Today sucked.

"Shuichi-kun?" The gentle, almost feminine voice graced his ears, like a soft warm blanket. Except, it was the middle of summer.

Tohma approached the vocalist, his eyes sparkling with a warmth he had only used to offer Eiri. Shuichi could have sworn the other man's posture indicated that if he were slightly less composed, he would find no shame in pouncing upon the singer. 'This isn't him! None of this is right!' Shuichi's mind scared loudly in his ears, all his voice was able to do was stutter out, "S-Seguchi-san?"

"Please, Tohma. We're close now are we not?"

"Y-yeah. Um, T-Tohma, about what you said earlier . . ."

"I love you." The N-G label boxx pulled Shuichi close to him and grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Pushing his way out of the embrace, Shuichi looked petrified once more. The man had said it with such surety. As if he were not even struggling against whatever had control of him. "B-but NO! You can't!"

"NOW KUMA-CHAN!" The bucket seemed to come out of nowhere, landing expertly on the blonde's head, spilling ice everywhere. A moment of silence reigned after the ice stopped sliding across the floor and the man beneath the bucket quivered (1), his fists clenched, turning his knuckles painfully white.

Shuichi went as white as those knuckles, Ryuichi had failed to tell him of THAT part of the plan! He could just imagine how red-eith-anger Tohma was right now. When one hand moved to remove the obstruction, Shuichi's only thought was "I'm dead" before he took off running down halls once more, screaming at the top of his lungs "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" It was quite the site however, to see Seguchi Tohma chasing after him with something frightening gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Living up to his luck, or lack there of, he seemed to be haivng today, Shuichi found himself down a dead-end hall. Really, the stupid place had no purpose except to lure poor innocent musicians who were running from their employers into a false sense of security and direction. There was nothing left but to accept fate and face the keyboardist and his wrath. He had to admit, never, in his wildest dreams, would he have thought up a Grasper declaring their love for HIM, it was flattering, if not even more terrifying than Yuki before his first, and sometimes second, cup of coffee in the morning. On a positive note, Yuki was getting better with that . . .

Any positive thought was roughly shoved aside when a large shadow loomed over him, for the shaken vocalist had slid to the ground in the corner in desperation. Shuichi tensed, expecting something, but for the longest time, the figure simply stood there, looming over him like some low budget horror film. Taking a chance to glace up, Shu's eyes slid from the shoes to the legs, wait, Tohma never wore those pants, and the legs were took long . . .

"If you're going to sit there all day then I'm just going to leave." Despite the harsh words, there was a distinct smirk in Yuki Eiri's voice. The author had figured Shuichi had had an interesting day when his guitarist had called stating that if Eiri ever wanted to see Shu again then he should get down to the studio ASAP, then hung up.

"Y-Yuki" It did not take very long for Shuichi to throw himself at Eiri, for which the writer braced himself solidly. "I'm so glad it's you! I thought it might have been-"

"Hey." Yuki pretty much knew two sure-fire ways to shut the singer up, to kiss him, or say that word. And since Yuki was still rather shaky about public affection, especially in this place, he decided talking would suit the situation better.

"Yes?" Sure enough, Shuichi ceased his speech almost too quickly. As if he knew something.

"Why was Seguchi giving me such a dirty look and asking me where I'd taken you? He seemed mad, at me." Eiri turned his eyes away in that distracted manner of his. It was not so much he felt so full of himself that he felt no one should get mad at him. On the contrary, Eiri knew he mad several people upset with him daily. It was just that, Tohma was never one of those people, and it was a well known fact he never would be.

Shuichi opened his mouth to spill the whole situation and, quite possibly, get kicked out of the apartment forever. Just before letting his diarrhea of the mouth go, Shu stopped himself and went on the defensive, thinking himself rather smart for doing so, "H-how should I know!" Ok, so maybe the stutter was slightly unconvincing, but h would stand his ground, go down with the ship, fight 'till the-

"Because you seem to know everything that goes on around here." Eiri was officially annoyed now, he was looking directly at the singer, and maybe, uneasy.

"Eiri-kun. You've found him, wonderful." Tohma's closed-eye gaze found Shuichi as if it were a radar. Shuichi gulped and trembled as the president approached. Eiri moved closer, ready to pull the smaller man away if things got out of hand. "Shu-chan," Eiri's eyes almost popped out of his head, he had obviously miss more than he thought he did, and Shuichi felt faint. He'd been afraid the shacho would be mad, livid really, about the ice, but it did not seem to deter this demon who had possessed the man.

Eiri recovered himself enough to push his lover behind him and glare down at Tohma, being the only one who could and not find a note in the mail the next day, informing them that their business had run aground and their entire life was no ruined had its advantages. "What are you planning?" It was no question and Eiri's voice was a cold steel pike, driving through anyone's resolve.

Shuich, on the other hand, was glowing. His Yuki was really taking care of things, defending him. Despite the fact that his lover did not quite know the whole story, but that was ok, as long as he was here and sticking up for Shuichi against Tohma, everything was going to be OK.

"You will no longer stand in our way Eiri-kun. Shuichi will be mine." Tohma's resolve seemed to be made from something stronger than anything on earth. His looked carved from stone.

Eiri's startled gaze swung to that of the crouching singer behind him. Shuichi had a solid grip on his legs and was not letting go. So much for not knowing the story.

"It's not true! There's nothing I swear Yukiiiii!" Shu put is singing lungs to good use and yelled as loud as he could.

Eiri opened his mouth to retort something about leaving, but was not given the chance, as a whole mass of people suddenly came barreling down the hall shouting for everyone to stop what they were doing. The writer grumbled something and made an attempt to leave, but tripped, and almost fell. Shuichi still had a death hold on his legs, and was not letting go.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tohma glared icily at his band members and those of Bad Luck that came running down the hall. It appeared that word had gotten out.

"Phew, good thing we got here before anything completely insane happened." Noriko smiled, looking like the mother who was going to remedy the whole situation with her maternal instincts.

"And you call any of this sane." Eiri swept a gesture over the young man glued to his leg and his brother-in-law simultaneously glaring daggers at him and offering soft, loving gazes at Shuichi.

"Nope, never have. But, when Ryu-chan told me about Shuichi's paranoia and started waving that stupid jewel thing around, I put a few things together. I don't put anything past these two anymore." She said indicating the two singers.

"Noriko! Don't be mean!" The both managed to whine out at the same time.

"This is a private matter. I don't recall any of you being-" Tohma was interrupted when Noriko's fingers were stuck into his face. He glanced at them a moment before looking to her face. She winked cutely at him before snapping her them once, everything turned black for a moment before things came back into focus for him.

Everyone present held their breath for a moment as their president recollected himself. Shaking his head, he glanced around at all of them, "What-" Tohma had almost let his confusion slip. Clearing his throat, he glanced one more around at everyone before Ryuichi practically pounced on him, "YAY! Tohma-kun's back to normal! Nori-chan's a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Noriko waved them off and started to advance toward the place she had just come from moments before, not wishing to be caught in the extremely awkward position that would follow.

* * *

Exactly one hour later found Shuichi firmly buckled into the seat of Eiri's car while the writer drove them home. Once he had been informed of what exactly happened, Eiri had continuously brought the subject up, finding a bit of enjoyment in torturing the younger man with it. Telling him that it was indeed his luck that something like this would happen to him, that it could only happen to an idiot like him, and that perhaps Tohma had not been under a spell at all.and maybe Shuichi should take him up on the love confession.

Shuichi did not appreciate the humor even if it was a rare thing from his lover, and stayed silent, scowling every now and then at Yuki, though more often than not it came out as a pout, fueling more comments from the writer.

"Don't worry," the tone brought Shu clean out of his self-pitying thoughts, "I wouldn't have let him have you anyway." Eiri kept his eyes forward, finding the red light in front of the car rather intriguing somehow.

Shuichi smiled softly and leaned his head on the taller man's shoulder, "I love you too." He said before closing his eyes and breathing in the musky scent that was Yuki Eiri.

"Brat, don't fall asleep. I'm not carrying your lazy a– inside." Shuichi smiled and made a note not to fall asleep.

* * *

Shuichi stood in the office quivering. Tohma had specifically called him up here. K was not even allowed to enter, which never sat well with the manager, not with Shu either. He would be glad of any company right now for whatever he had to face next.

Tohma glided into the room through a side door, scanning some papers and not even seeming to notice the singer standing before his desk. Shuichi was content to let it stay that way for as long as it could. Unfortunately, it did not seem it could last long, for the president placed the papers on the desk and looked the pink-haired man (yes, he had found some dye to fix it. Slightly brighter than he wanted, but it would do for now. Eiri had even helped him!) straight in the eyes. Clearing his throat, effectively stowing anything Shuichi had to say, Tohma spoke softly but firmly, "Noriko-chan and Ryuichi-kun informed me of the incident that occurred yesteday."

Shuichi made an effort to stay as stoic as he could manage, though he would have preferred it if Tohma were slightly more shaken than he seemed, at LEAST act a little embarrassed! He had been mortified yesterday, and still was today! Tohma could not possibly have brushed it aside so easily!

"Not a word of this will be uttered outside of these doors. Understood?" Shuichi could not help but blink. So, he WAS embarrassed, humbled if only by the tiniest fraction.

Giving his superior a deep bow, partially in acquiescence and relief, partially to hide the small smile on his face. "H-hai!"

With that, Tohma waved a dismissive hand away and Shuichi was more than content to leave the office, and the terrible memory of yesterday, behind.

"Oh, and Shindou-san," Shuichi poked his head back in the door, "NEVER give Ryuichi any jewelry again."

The pink-haired singer could not hide the smile that followed and chirped a hyper "Hai shacho!" Before bouncing back down the hall, back to his rehearsal room.

FIN!-

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Tis done! Ok, I had fun with this, picking on Tohma was fun! And of course, pickin on lil ol' Shu-chan is always fun. I do have to say I'm sorry for switching from Yuki to Eiri so much, I just like calling him Eiri rather than Yuki all the time. Cuz, well, it's his name... yeah...but for the sake of Shuichi's POV I used Yuki too.**

**I also wrote this in the perspective of being AFTER volume eleven, meaning it happens after the sequence of the manga. Mostly because I like the manga better than I do the anime...you notice in the manga they're more open about things. The anime is like, a sugar-coated version of it, if you CAN sugar coat Gravitation. **

**(1)DUN DUN DUNNNNNN–Seguchi Tohma, the man beaneath the bucket. Heh, sorry, it just sounded like some Biography special...just thought I'd point that out.**

**GRR makes me so mad! Why'd they have to take the stupid asterisks away! It makes things so much harder now! Stupid hyphens...they make my psychotic.**

**Anyway, now that this is done, I've got some other stuff to write, so keep a look out!**

**OH by the way! THANK YOU ALL YOU SWEET PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED _PREDILECTION_ ! I feel so cuddly now! They were so much appreciated and I'm SO glad you liked it! It was hard but I had a blast writing it, same with this one. Hope you all liked it!**

**TTFN**


End file.
